


Peter Nureyev and the Mega Ultrabot of Cyberfucking

by bluejorts



Series: Juno Steel and the Cyborg Thief [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: BUT IM A ROBOT FUCKER AND THIS IS THAT, Canon Divergence, I KNOW IT SEEMS IT FROM THE TITLE, Masturbation, NEARLY FORGOT TO TAG THE SQUIRTING, Other, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Squirting, THIS ONE ISNT JOKE PORN, Trans Peter Nureyev, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, detailed warnings in notes but yeah this is just. robot porn., fisting but not usually where you would fist, right lord where do i start with this one, robot/human, set after mega ultrabots but before whatever the next episode will end up being, wireplay, yeah no i know how that sounds, yeah thats right shut up, yeah this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: “What, so you wanna fuck me like this?”“Don’t be so crude , love.” His hand stills over where Juno’s heart would usually be. “But… yes. If the possibility arose.”“You - how would that even work ?”“I have some theories I’d like to test.”“Some ?”-Juno finds himself stuck inside of Sucker Punch. Nureyev has some... ideas.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Juno Steel and the Cyborg Thief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534841
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	Peter Nureyev and the Mega Ultrabot of Cyberfucking

**Author's Note:**

> i have TAKEN UP the gauntlet. kabert threw it down in that last episode and it is IN my hand and i am USING it to fist. hm. that was bad to write! actually! anyway yes! i was given robots in canon but they werent NEARLY as sexy as they could have been so im working with what i've got. 
> 
> also i WAS trying to keep this series canon compliant but genuinely. this was too tasty not to use,,,
> 
> if i forgot nureyev has a broken leg and had to work that in after the fact no i didn't xoxo
> 
> thank you to floyd for checking this over for me ur enthusiasm for my bullshit never ceases 2 amaze. 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- nureyev is trans and uses traditionally masc language to describe himself and his genitals, however this DOES include hi fingering himself so if that's not for you that's fine!! go grab a cup of tea!!  
> \- this is robot porn,,, if you don't like the idea of wiring as an erogenous zone you are also free to move on from this i wont judge you!  
> \- juno has knife hands, they don't come into play physically and nobody is harmed but they are referenced quite a bit and nureyev thinks about them as being dangerous

Peter Nureyev is used to bending down to kiss his boyfriend; there are a good six or so inches between them as it is. But this is slightly ridiculous. There’s over a foot difference between himself and _Sucker Punch_ , and leaning to kiss the top of the robot’s head is more of an ordeal than he’d like it to be.

Juno getting stuck in his bot while Nureyev and Rita were returned to their own bodies was unexpected and, at first, utterly terrifying.But - for Nureyev at least - the terror at this point has somewhat subsided. He suspects he’s simply burnt out the nerves needed to feel the fear, exhausted himself with the anxiety he’d felt as they’d navigated Sucker Punch back to the Carte Blanche.

He doesn’t know how Juno feels about this. He’s been awfully quiet for his standards, doesn’t even quip when Nureyev’s spine clicks as he straightens up. There’s no way of telling his emotions from the face of the robot either; that single, unblinking orange lens gives him absolutely nothing to work with. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Nureyev reassures him, more to break the silence in the room as he settles on the bed, resting his crutches against the wall. “Rita is - she’ll work this out, Juno. You know she will.”

There’s a distorted huff through Juno’s speakers. Sucker Punch’s metal shell sags slightly. 

“But what if she doesn’t?” He says, softly. “What if I’m just _stuck_ like this?”

Nureyev reaches over and tilts Sucker Punch’s head towards him, cradling the area of his face most akin to a cheek. He stares into that lens and musters the most reassuring expression he can. 

“I promise you. Even in the _incredibly_ unlikely circumstance that you are, it _will_ be okay.”

Again, infuriatingly, he can’t tell Juno’s reaction to that, but he does feel the way he leans into his hand.

“Hey,” Juno chuckles after a moment, “at least like this, my lack of depth perception isn’t an issue.” 

“It was never an issue to begin with, dear. You sell yourself short.”

“But I mean, also, I couldn’t exactly go back to shooting with, ah, knife hands.” 

It’s Nureyev’s turn to chuckle. “No, my love. But I really doubt you’d need a _gun_ with those saws.”

“Damn.” Juno sighs. “And I can’t even make a joke about the _guns_ I already have, because technically I don’t even have muscles in here.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could make an attempt at one.” Nureyev reassures. “And I’m sure I’d laugh.” 

Sucker Punch’s lens moves in a motion that Nureyev suspects is an eye roll, and Juno carefully sits and then lies back on the sheets, keeping his arms straight at his sides, the sharp teeth of his saws turned in toward his metal body. 

Nureyev mirrors the motion and they’re both staring up at the ceiling, the rivets in the metal panels something akin to stars. Nureyev’s memorised them all by now. 

“It’s weird.” Juno says. 

“Oh?”

“The way I can feel the sheets. Like I still have skin.”

“Yes… it is bizarre, isn’t it.”

“It feels fake. Is -” Juno starts to say something else, but catches himself.

They’re quiet again for a moment. But Peter Nureyev’s never been much good with quiet. 

“My chest.” Nureyev blurts. “That’s what it feels like.”

“Was it that obvious?" 

"Hm?"

"That I was thinking about your chest."

"Well now that you mention it, I was getting that _tingling_ feeling in my nip-"

"Oh my _god_." Juno moves as if to shove him, and then seems to remember the foot long knives on his arms. "We were having a moment, asshole." There’s no actual anger to the complaint.

"Sorry, sorry." Nureyev placates. Then; "I was excited. At the idea that you could understand how I feel."

“You were?”

“I was… up until we were stuck that way.” He rolls onto his side and lets his eyes wander over Sucker Punch’s frame. “I wasn’t sure how I would feel about my entire body _always_ feeling like that.”

“Does it feel bad to you? Your chest?”

“Not usually. But sometimes it, ah, _gets_ to me. Too much of that static feeling on my skin. The reminder that I’m not truly _feeling_ with my own body.”

“Oh.” Juno says. “Huh.”

“It’s been easier with you.” Nureyev continues. “When you - when you _touch_ me there, it makes me feel better about it. Skin contact feels different.”

“Oh.” Juno says again. “I - I wish I could say it feels different to me.”

“I’m not expecting you to understand, love. You don’t have to empathise with everything I’m saying.” Nureyev leans over and kisses the plating of Juno’s shoulder. “Frankly, I never thought I’d have an _opportunity_ like this, where you could understand me.” He puts emphasis on the word opportunity, feeling his mouth pull up into a secretive smile, an inside joke that only he is privy to. 

Juno snorts. “You’ve been saying stuff like that all day.” He teases. “You sure that’s not the only _opportunity_ you’re excited about?” 

Ah.

So maybe he’s being more obvious than he thought.

“Stuff like what?” 

Sucker Punch’s head turns towards him. “Like - stuff that makes me think you’re a lot more interested in this bag of bolts than you should be.”

Nureyev gasps melodramatically. “Juno! I haven’t the _slightest_ clue what you’re talking about. And I just can’t _believe_ that you would refer to yourself as a ‘bag of bolts’!” He kisses his shoulder again. “You’re _beautiful._ ” 

“You - are you - Nureyev, are you _actually_ hot for this?”

“For my lady? Always.”

“For your lady who’s brain has been zapped into a five foot robot with _plasma saws_ for arms and no dick to speak of.”

“Juno, my heart, I would be attracted to you if your genitals took the form of Mercution limp-root.” He bites back a smile. “You seem to have no trouble with my perceived lack of _ass_ , why would _I_ have trouble with _this_?” 

“I feel like it goes without saying, Nureyev, that there’s a _big_ difference between those two things.”

“Yes, well.” Nureyev reaches over and runs his fingers down Juno’s chest. “I will still stand by my point.”

“What, so you wanna fuck me like this?” 

“Don’t be so _crude_ , love.” His hand stills over where Juno’s heart would usually be. “But… yes. If the possibility arose.” 

“You - how would that even _work_?”

“I have some theories I’d like to test.”

“ _Some_?”

Nureyev pushes up from the bed and moves - slightly awkwardly, swinging his cast more than walking with it - to stand with his legs either side of Juno’s wheel.

“Would you be a dear and move your arms out to the sides, love. I don’t want to risk my knees.”

“What?” But Juno complies, moving his arms carefully away from himself.

“Thank you, dear.” And Nureyev clambers on top of him. It’s a little difficult, with the unyielding bulk of Sucker Punch’s torso so broad and very clearly _not_ made for being straddled, but he settles with his hands on Juno’s chest to steady himself. “Now.”

“Now _what_?” Juno asks.

“Would you like me to carry out some of my tests?” He asks, keeping his tone genuine and for a moment wiping his face of any excitement. Juno is usually very easy to read; Nureyev knows when he is overstepping, when Juno isn’t in the mood, and so he knows when to back off. But, yet again, the nature of the robot’s build comes into play, and he can’t see Juno’s expressions. He wants to make it clear that Juno can say no here.

“Yeah.” Juno breathes. “I think I would.” 

Nureyev’s carefully neutral mask breaks into a grin and he smooths his hands up to Juno’s shoulders and bends over, until his forehead is against Sucker Punch’s, the orange glow from his lens lighting up the backs of Nureyev’s eyelids. He presses a soft kiss to the metal plate where his mouth would be, and then tilts his head to kiss down towards the springy rubber tube covering the mechanism of his neck. 

“Is this doing anything for you, love?” He asks

“It’s, uh, nice? I mean - in the sense of 'there's a hot guy on top of me kissing my neck’ it’s doing something, but the feeling is… not as strong as usual, y’know?” 

Nureyev kisses his neck twice more and sits up. “Yes, that’s about what I was expecting.” He moves one of his hands away from Juno’s shoulder and tilts his head consideringly at a panel there. “Now, this may feel strange, but while I was still inside Sneak -” Juno snorts and Nureyev swats his chest playfully. “Don’t be immature. While I was still in there, I could feel the background processes for my body, it was simply a matter of thinking about things in order to control them. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

“I - yeah, I think so?” The shutter in Sucker Punch’s eye contracts. “It’s - yeah, no. I know what you’re saying.” 

“Good.” Nureyev traces a seam on Juno’s shoulder with one finger and then taps it lightly. “I want you to focus in on this area here, can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

The body of the robot underneath him shifts, and a static layered cough comes from Juno’s speakers. “Not if you’re gonna be using those words on me.”

“What words, love?” Nureyev smirks. He moves his hands to either side of Juno’s head and stares down at him, predatory. “I’m just asking you to be good for me and pop this panel open.”

Juno makes a small sound and the shutter twitches and then settles, again contracted. Nureyev’s smirk widens into a grin and he presses a kiss to Sucker Punch’s cheek. 

He shifts his weight to just one arm, and runs his other hand down Juno's side, fingers sliding over warm metal. 

“Can you manage that for me, Juno?”

Another noise from Juno, and then there’s a hydraulic hiss as the panel unseals and pops open on a hinge. 

“Oh well _done_ , darling.” Nureyev purrs. His hand flies back up to the open space. “Now, may I?”

“Knock yourself out.” While the words may be intended as blasé, Juno’s voice betrays a breathiness, an arousal. In his head, Nureyev pictures how his human face would look; pupil blown, lip bitten. On the face of the bot underneath him there aren’t such telling signs, but he does see the way Sucker Punch’s lense has flared and how his eye is clearly fixed on Nureyev’s face - his lips, he thinks.

Nureyev skirts the edge of the opening with his fingertips, just barely brushing the metal with his skin. When he slips his fingers inside, he does it carefully, trying to keep his hand from hitting any of Juno’s inner workings until he’s doing so intentionally.

That proves… difficult, though. He’s in just past the second joint in his thumb when his fingertips hit home on a thick braid of wires and Juno jolts underneath him. 

“ _Fuck._ ”

Immediately, Nureyev withdraws his hand and sits up.  
  
“What’s wrong? Did that hurt?” His stomach twists. 

Juno breathes shakily through his speakers. “A little. Not like - I think it was -” The shutter on his eye expands and contracts a few times. “You know when it’s - God, this is stupid - you know when someone touches you and there’s not enough lube? And they start going too fast all at once?”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“No, no.” The words trip over themselves on the way out. “Don’t stop. I - I think it _will_ feel nice. Just… be gentle with me?”

A grin spreads softly over Nureyev’s face. He feels fondness calm the anxiety churning in his stomach.

“Of course, my love.” He cups Juno’s cheek. “I can be gentle.”

“Shit.” Juno says. “Would be a great time to be able to kiss you, huh?”

Nureyev chuckles and leans down to press his lips to warm metal.

“Is that good enough?”

“No, but it’ll have to do.” Even through interference and layered static, he can hear the smile in Juno’s voice. 

“May I try again?”

“Please.”

He sits up and pays careful attention as he slips his fingers past the entrance this time, keeping his knuckles bent. When his hand hits home he pulls away immediately at Juno’s reaction; a small gasp.

“How was that?”

“Not, uh, not bad that time.”

“Would you like me to touch you again, sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah. Please.”

Nureyev twists his hand and pushes cautiously further in, until his palm is against the cord. He doesn’t close his hand around it yet, just keeps pressed up against it, feeling the warmth of it, almost human, against his skin.

“Like this?”

“ _Yes_.” Juno breathes. 

Nureyev closes his fingers. “What does it feel like, love?”

“I - _fuck_ \- a lot more sensitive than I thought.” When Nureyev carefully slides his hand along the length, his breath leaves him in a quiet, shocked ‘ _oh_ ’. 

“In a good way?”

“Yes, _fuck_ , in a good way.”

Nureyev grins. “Good.” He slides his hand further, wires looping and corded under his skin. “And when I do this?” 

Juno moans. “That feels _really_ fucking good.”

“Wonderful.” He speeds up his movement. 

Thinking about how it might look from an outside perspective is somewhat comedic; the image of him kneeling over the body of the robot with its arms spread to the sides and its single wheel between his legs, the way he’s buried to his mid forearm in Sucker Punch’s shoulder as Juno makes those noises through the speakers. But he can barely think about it enough to find it funny, or weird, because Juno is making _those noises_ and Nureyev thinks that he’d be perfectly content if there was a channel on his hearing aids that tuned in to only those sounds. 

“Oh, Juno.” He leans down to press his forehead against the bot’s again, hand still working away sliding over the wires. “ _Listen_ to you.”

“I -” Whatever he was going to say is broken by a moan. “ _Fuck_.”

Nureyev is about to quip back, but there’s a hiss of hydraulics again and a panel slides open on Juno’s side.

“Oh.” Nureyev stills his hand. "Did you do that on purpose?" 

"Wh - oh. No." Juno shifts under him. "There's - I - I was thinking about how good you feel inside me, and h-how I want _more_."

Nureyev swallows. "And it triggered that?" 

"I think so, yeah?"

He runs his free hand down the bot's body, towards the new opening, and when his fingers brush the edge of it Juno keens through the speakers. 

" _Oh_ ." Nureyev murmurs. " _Sweetheart_." He dips his fingers in. "You want me to fill you, hm?"

Juno whimpers.

"Both my hands inside of you, Juno? Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Fuck."

"Ask me. Nicely."

Juno groans. "This hunk of metal I'm in could crush you or slice you to shreds in an instant 'n you want me to _ask nicely_."

"Yes, darling. Because I'm in charge here, and you want my hands in you." Nureyev lifts his hand out of the hole in Juno's shoulder to caress his cheek. "Don't you?"

He hears shaky breaths. 

"Yes." Juno relents. 

"Good, Juno. Now. Ask nicely. Beg for it."

"For your fingers?" Juno's voice cracks a little. He takes a moment before he speaks again, more confident. "Beg for you to fucking take me apart? Fuck, Nureyev. _Please_ . I want your hands in me, I want to _feel_ you. It's - fuck, I can't describe it. You know what it's like, right? Hands on your wires? The way it - fuck, the way it feels like you're being pulled in fifty different directions, like you're floating in it, _aching_ for it. Like you - fuck, I... look at _you_."

Nureyev blinks. He stops rolling his hips. He didn't even realise he'd _started_. His breath is coming in fast, hands gripping at the edges of the openings in Sucker Punch's chassis. 

"I thought you were in charge. Didn't think I was gonna be getting you off with my words, _honey_ " Juno teases. And then adds, quickly. "Which - not a complaint. At all." 

Nureyev feels his face heat up. "Well." He starts. "I wasn't expecting you to say _that_." 

"What, tell you exactly how it feels to have your hands messing with my wiring?"

"You've gotten very comfortable with this experiment all of a sudden, haven't you?"

He can see Juno's answering smile in his mind. "I've warmed up to it, yeah." His lens roams over Nureyev's body. "I have some ideas on how to make it a little more _interesting_ , too."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Take your clothes off?" He looks away. The vision of his face in Nureyev's mind turns a beautiful shade of red. "I want to see how wet you get, getting me off like this." 

"Oh, darling." Nureyev sucks his lip into his mouth as his hands go to the collar of his shirt. "That would - Of course."

"Good boy." 

Nureyev shivers at the praise and his hips rock again against the metal beneath him. He dismounts from Sucker Punch for just long enough to strip his clothes off, and then, shivering this time because of the draft in the room, clambers back on. The metal under him feels smoother, hotter on bare skin. He leans over, pressing his forehead against Juno's again and basking in the warmth radiating from him. 

"You're so... you're beautiful, Nureyev." 

Nureyev lets a smile spread across his cheeks. He kisses the bot's face plate again. 

"That's an unfair compliment, given the current situation." He complains. "Because I have a _feeling_ that if I tell you exactly how handsome you look like this I won't live it down."

"You're already not gonna live this down, babe. You're fucking a _robot_."

Nureyev chuckles. "I suppose you're right. You do make a _stunning_ specimen like this, though."

"Keep talking like that and I'm gonna feel like your fifth grade science project."

"I _mean_ you wear it well, love. The strength, the trickery, the way you react when I do this." He presses his hand back into the opening on Juno's shoulder and strokes along the bundled wires. Juno makes a shocked sound that trails into a moan. "See? Stunning."

"Still not gonna live it down."

"Mm. I suppose not. We'd best make this an experiment worth the future teasing then, hm?"

"Please."

"There it is." He slips his hand in further and wraps it around the wires. And he _squeezes_. "Beg for me, Juno."

" _Fuck_." 

"That doesn't sound quite like begging, sweetheart. Do you want my other hand?"

"Yes, fuck, yes." Juno draws in a breath. " _Please_ , Nureyev, please. I want you. I - I want _all_ of you. I want you inside me and filling me and fucking me until I scream. I want -" Nureyev circles his fingers around the opening on Juno's side. "- _fuck_ \- I want both your hands, God. Want you deep inside me and pulling and tugging and _filling_ a-" 

And Nureyev slides his hand in and finds an array of wires, this time loose; tangled around each other in a chaotic web that surrounds his fingers. And Juno _jolts_ with a moan. 

" _Fuck_ , yes. Like that, _fuck_ ." His arms twitch on the bed and it's obvious that he's holding himself back, keeping himself from reaching for Nureyev and tearing him to shreds with the weapons on his hands, which shouldn't be hot. It should _not_ be hot. But it just serves to remind Nureyev that _he’s_ in charge here; that Juno is in this veritable killing machine but he's letting Nureyev pull soft sounds out of his wiring and make him beg to be filled in a way he's never been before. 

"Beautiful, Juno." He praises. His right hand dances over the cord in his shoulder as his left picks through the wiring to push deeper, and Juno can't seem to stop the noises he's making, can't keep them bitten back without a hand over his mouth. "Let me hear you, love."

"B- fuck - Buddy's gonna _kill_ us."

"We'll have lived a very _full_ life."

Juno's groan in response to that is cut off midway through by a whine. "Fuck. Don't fuckin' make - make _puns_ while you're fucking me."

"No? So I shouldn't make any comments about filling you at all? About how good you feel? About how wet I am, with my hands inside you?"

And he _is_ wet, when he takes a moment to pay attention to it. He shifts on Juno's torso and he feels it, looks down and _sees_ the mess he's made. He's slick as anything, dick hard and flushed, glittering arousal flowing through him when he ruts against Sucker Punch's body. 

"About how when I'm done with you - when I've made you come screaming - I'm going to ride my fingers over your face, make you _wish_ you could taste me."

"Shit, Nureyev, _please_."

"Better get started on making you scream then, hm?" Nureyev grins. He can feel the edge to it, the wildness that must show in his eyes as he twirls one of the wires in Juno's side. "See if I can make you come from just touching your wires." 

"I think you can, fuck, _feels_ like you can."

"Good." Nureyev bites his lip. "Because I feel like I could come just doing this." He traces a gap in the cables in Juno's shoulder. "Seeing you like this, thinking about all the things I want to do to you. All the ways I want to _use_ you like this, my love."

" _Fuck_ , Nureyev, I'm so close." He sounds it, too. Voice strained, tense, _needy_.

"Do you think you can come for me, sweetheart?" His lips quirk up into a grin. "Are you full enough?" He spreads the fingers of his left hand and moves them among the wires. "Or can you take more?"

" _More._ " Juno gasps. 

Nureyev grins, kisses his cheek, and forces his left hand deeper, pushing inwards until he's elbow deep inside of him and he can feel the heat of his core against his skin. 

"Be good for me Juno, and come." He orders, and at the same time he tugs harshly at a handful of wires.

Juno does scream. 

He twitches on of the bed, bucking Nureyev with him, and the scream comes through muffled and distorted, like he's doing everything in his power to keep his lips closed around it. 

"Juno." Nureyev chastises. "You don't need to hold back, my darling."

"I - fuck - I don't want Buddy to throw me out the airlock." Juno pants. The chest of the robot creaks a little. "That was - fuck. Holy shit."

"Yes, it was quite, wasn't it?" Nureyev moves to stand, but Juno speaks up. 

"Hey, wait. Your turn."

"I don't need to -" 

"I want to watch you finger yourself. If that's what you want?" 

Nureyev swallows and settles back in place. "I do."

"Good. Then get up here."

"Yes _sir_." Nureyev teases, more to distract from his awkward clamber up Sucker Punch's torso than anything else. He settles with his knees either side of Juno's head, tucks his legs into the space under his shoulders, barely getting his cast to fit. "Is this okay, dear?"

" _More_ than." he hears Juno's grin. "Sit up for me, sweetheart. Be a good boy and let me see you." 

" _Juno._ " Nureyev chastises even as he sits upright, hovering above Juno's face

"Yes?"

"You're forgetting who's in charge."

"What, I can't call you my good boy?" Nureyev tries to resist the urge to grind his dick down against the metal plate of Juno's mouth. "Can't tell you what to do a little?"

Nureyev's head spins. He whines. "You - fuck, Juno."

"That you saying you're gonna listen to me? Gonna do what I tell you." Juno's voice is rough, low. It's embarrassing, the way this gentle assertion _gets_ Nureyev, throws him through a loop and makes him forget how to form words. 

He nods.

"Touch yourself." 

Nureyev's hand flies down, fingers immediately sliding through the wetness trailing down his thighs, and then between them. He makes a tiny, undignified sound as he strokes either side of his dick, and an even _more_ undignified sound as he reaches his entrance. He doesn't let himself push inside. Not yet. But he spreads his fingers and closes his eyes and maybe thinks a _little_ about how Juno is watching him do so. 

"Oh, Nureyev." Juno murmurs. There's a reverance to it that comes across even through the scratchy quality of Sucker Punch's speakers. "You're _soaked_."

"I can feel that." He snarks, slips his fingers forwards and starts up a slow, steady rhythm on his dick that pushes a soft moan out of himself. 

"Good boy."

" _Fuck_." 

"God, _listen_ to you." Juno's arm shifts on the bed, the blade glinting in the light. "Barely even started and you're falling apart for me." 

Nureyev moans and strokes himself quicker, wet fingers sliding easily over hot skin. He trails his free hand slowly down his stomach, over his barely controlled stroking, and then between his legs. 

"Fuck. Please." Juno breathes in harshly. "Take one, baby."

That - fuck, that gets him. He feels his dick throb, feels the way he gets wetter in response. He circles one finger over his opening and groans, open mouthed, into the air. 

"Juno." He breathes, as he sinks it into himself and revels in the stretch. Embarrassingly, that's almost enough to push him over the edge, so he stills his hand and slows his stroking as he adjusts to the feeling. 

"Good _boy_." 

Fuck. " _Fuck._ " He folds almost in two. He wasn't expecting that. He has to pull his hand away from his dick to avoid coming, and steadies himself on the sheets above Juno's head. 

"Are you - fuck, did you just come?"

"N-no." Nureyev gasps. "Close, though."

"Shit." Juno barks a laugh. "You - you were that close, just from playing with my wiring?"

"Hush." A chuckle bubbles from Nureyev's throat. "You're one to talk."

"Mm - oh." Juno goes very quiet for a moment.

And then a moment more.

"...Juno?"

"Can you - would you be okay with opening your chest? I might not be able to touch you, but I can still _see_ you."

Nureyev blinks away a sudden, dangerous tear. Oh. 

"I - yes, I can."

"Thank you."

He concentrates for a moment, the command harder to execute with his mind a haze of lust as it is. And then the array of shapes making up his torso folds away, and he's laid bare once again in front of Juno Steel. 

"Beautiful." Juno whispers. 

Nureyev fucks into his hand, taking his finger all the way to the knuckle. 

"God, so beautiful." 

He rocks back out. 

"All mine, huh?"

" _Yes_." He starts up a rhythm, bringing his other hand tentatively back to his dick. "Yours, Juno." And God, is he. Every inch of him. Every breath he takes into his lungs. Every wire, every vein. All of him; Juno Steel's. 

"And so _good_ , fucking yourself like this, taking your finger."

On his next thrust, Nureyev adds a second finger and _groans_.

"Okay, _fingers_." 

Nureyev laughs through a whine and bucks his hips a little. 

"Come down a little. Ride my face."

" _Fuck_ , darling." Nureyev obeys, lets his legs slip apart until the back of his hand is pressed up against Sucker Punch's faceplate. "Please."

"Gonna beg for me, Nureyev?" Juno teases

Nureyev doesn't beg, on principle. But it's a damn near thing. His knuckles rest against warm metal as he works his fingers inside himself, pressing small, strong circles against his g-spot, and his fingers on his dick pull him closer and closer to the edge. The sounds that come from him - from his throat and from between his legs - are wet and needy and _unhinged_.

And then he opens his eyes, which have been shut against the pleasure of it all for - fuck, he's not sure how long he's had his eyes shut, but as soon as he opens them he meets the orange glow of Juno's lens, and that's _it_. 

His orgasm swells up through him like the first wave of water through a fountain; sudden and hot-cold and so _much_ all at once, and he hears Juno's voice through his own yell ordering him to 'keep going, Nureyev' so he _does_. His fingers twitch and press against his g-spot even as the movements against his dick become more and more discordant, and then - 

_Oh_. 

The wave flows downwards, leaving an airy space and a floating euphoria behind... and then this dawning horror as he opens his eyes, looks down and sees a wave of liquid over Juno’s face.

Oh, _fuck._

"I -" He sits back, heavily, on Sucker Punch’s chest, kicking his bad leg out in front of him. "I'm so sorry. That - that wasn't meant to happen."

Juno is silent. 

"...Juno?"

Juno is still silent.

"Juno, love? Really, that wasn't - I didn't plan that. I'm sorry if it u-"

The door crashes open behind him, and Nureyev scrambles over Sucker Punch's motionless form, tumbles into the wall and swings around to face his intruder, who has already launched into speech. 

"- _so_ sorry, that happened at _completely_ the wrong time, and I wasn't -"

"- but I said no _way_ am I lettin' Mistah Steel get all stuck in a robot - 'specially if him bein' in one was my fault to _begin_ with, so I took a deep deep look and -"

Or... intruders. Juno is talking at him, all waving hands and apologies, from his own body. His own, human body. Soft brown eye and curls all to one side from how he'd been left lying all day. And Rita stands behind him, completely oblivious to the scene in front of her, mouth open with words spilling out that Nureyev couldn't take in right now if he _tried_. 

He's across the room as fast as he can be, tripping over himself slightly as he tries to keep his weight off of his bad leg, cupping Juno's face in his hands and kissing him until he realises that Rita has gone silent and that he's forgotten to breathe, and then he pulls away and looks down at her, apologetic.

"Thank you for getting him back, darling. Would you give us a moment, and we can celebrate together once I have, ah, made myself more presentable?"

Rita looks between him, Juno, and the _very_ wet robot on the bed, and wrinkles her nose. "Actually, Mista Ransom. I think I'm gonna celebrate with Jet."

"Understandable."

"And maybe I think you both owe me chocolates."

"Also understandable."

"And a couple new bags of Lemon Beetle Crispies."

"I think we can manage that, too."

"OH, and some -"

"Rita." Juno coughs. "We'll get you snacks. Just, like, forget you saw _any_ of this."

"Oh, don't worry, boss. It’s already half way outta my head.”

"Thanks, Rita."

"Don't even mention it. Really, cause I don't think I _ever_ wanna know what you two managed to do w-" Rita has made her way into the hallway by now, and the door slides closed behind her, cutting her off even as they hear her chattering continue through the thin walls.

Juno breathes a laugh, and his head falls against Nureyev's chest

"That was somethin', huh?"

"Certainly was." Nureyev slides his hands around Juno's waist and pulls him close

"Wanna explain the, ah, water? On the bed?"

"The - I. No. Actually. I don't think I do."

**Author's Note:**

> if you've gotten all the way through this one you REALLY deserve to have this so my nsfw twitter is @redjorts


End file.
